A Summer of Contentment
by Kendra James
Summary: Harry is ill and gets the chance to experience what a loving family is like when he finds himself at The Burrow recovering from a cold. Very fluffy oneshot that may be developed furthur in the future.


**A/N – This is a bit of fluffy silliness where Harry gets the chance to find out what a family summer should be like. I thought it would be nice if for once everything went right for young Mister Potter and the world didn't seem to be stacked against him.**

**Set three weeks after the end of 4th year. Voldermort has returned and Dumbledore is the process of reforming'The Order of the Phoenix.'**

**)O(**

Harry stepped out of the floo into the Weasley's living room with a contented sigh. It was only about 4am and the small room was in darkness, all of the inhabitants still tucked up in their beds.

It had been quite a shock to wake up and find Tonk's peering at him in the middle of the night, but the fright had soon been replaced by excitement as she and Kingsley explained that there had been a problem with the wards at Privet Drive and that they were moving him somewhere else for the rest of the summer. As there were still four weeks of the holidays to go this was great news.

They had helped him pack his trunk and escorted him to Mrs Figg's house, from where he could floo to his new home for the time being. When he asked where, Tonks had just smiled and said, 'You'll see.'

Harry had spent the whole time he had been packing, sneezing his head off which had amused Tonks no end as she came up with a different exclamation for each one.

'Bless you, gazumti, jeronimo...'

Her last comment as she waved him into the fireplace was, 'Look after that cold Harry, we don't want you getting all snotty on us.' and with a grin she threw a handful of powder at him and yelled clearly. 'The Burrow.'

Harry quietly put his trunk down in the corner and looked around the kitchen unable to stop the grin that was spreading across his face. There wasn't anyone around and he hoped that they were expecting him and it wasn't going to be too much trouble having him here. He helped himself to a glass of water and then blew his nose as quietly as he could.

He really was beginning to feel a bit rotten with this cold, and then curled up on the sofa, pulling his winter cloak out of his trunk to use as a blanket. Within minutes he was fast asleep.

It was Mr Wealsey who first spotted their new guest as he came down to get the coffee pot going at 7am. He glanced down at the sleeping boy with amusement and then concern as he noted Harry's flushed cheeks and damp forehead. As Molly padded into the kitchen in her slippers and dressing gown he quietly called her over.

'Goodness me, is that Harry?' she whispered.

Arthur nodded. 'He looks ill Molly. I hope Dumbledore knows he here?'

As if in answer to the question there was a flash of Golden light and a letter popped into existence and landed with a quiet thud on the kitchen table. Arthur smiled at his wife knowingly and opened it, pulling out the heavy parchment.

_Dear Arthur and Molly (he read)_

_As you are no doubt aware, young Harry Potter has now arrived at The Burrow at my instructions. There has been a problem with the wards at Privet Drive which has made it necessary to remove him whilst we attempt to fix them. As we agreed at the last meeting that you would be the safe retreat place for Harry, I have asked him to remain at the burrow for the remainder of the summer holidays. I hope that this does not cause you any inconvenience. The auror guard covering Privet Drive has been relocated to cover the area surrounding your home and the weekly allowance for Harry's care that is normally sent to the Dursley's will be paid into your Gringotts account for the remainder of the holidays._

'Well we never agreed to that,' Molly said huffily. 'As if we need money to feed the poor boy. Honestly.'

Arthur frowned in agreement. He wasn't very comfortable with that either and continued to read.

_We have no reason to believe that Harry is in any more danger than normal. It appears the problem with the wards has something to do with the amount of time the family is spending in the house, rather than any tampering. Shacklebolt did mention that Harry seems to have a nasty summer cold so may need some extra care for the next few days, something I know the Weasleys do very well!_

_Kind regards,_

_Albus_

Molly sniffed worriedly and went over to kneel beside the sleeping boy and place a hand on his forehead, frowning at the heat radiating from his skin. She pulled the cloak tighter around him and bustled off to the kitchen to make a list of the things she would need whilst Arthur started the breakfast. Both their older boys were home at the moment, on assignment in London and would be down for food soon. Within minutes Molly had sent her list through the magical grocery network, knowing that extra supplies and the potions she had ordered would appear in her fridge within the hour and then set the table, happily adding an extra place.

Bill and Charlie appeared a few minutes later, closely followed by the twins who were going to look at possible business premises in Diagon alley that morning. Arthur shushed them all and pointed to the couch where Harry was sleeping.

'Brilliant,' said Fred happily. 'Is he staying for the rest of the summer?'

'Yes dears, he is but he's not very well at the moment so you mustn't wake him.'

Charlie sighed. 'I'm not surprised he's ill after what he's been through recently. That tournament was horrible. Having to go through all that at fourteen and see you know who return as well. I'm glad he's here. We can look after him properly.'

Molly smiled fondly at her boys. 'Well yes but you need to look after yourselves first. Come on and have some breakfast or you will all run out of time.'

The six Weasleys sat eating and Arthur smiled at the thought that they were all in silence. Breakfasts in this house were normally noisy chaos. He wondered if he could persuade Harry to sleep on the coach every morning? It was rather nice to consume his first cup of coffee in peace.

Molly waved off each of the boys and gave her husband a kiss as he left for work before making a fresh cup of tea and collecting one of the newly arrived potions from the fridge. She walked over to the coach and sat gently down on the edge of it, using her free hand to smooth Harry's hair back from his forehead.

'Harry dear,' she said softly as he stirred and opened his eyes.

'Mrs Weasley,' Harry replied groggily, pulling himself up into a sitting position and leaning back against the arm of the large sofa.

'Now dear, I've told you before you must call be Molly. Here drink this.' She handed him the small potion vial which he obediently drank, grimacing at the taste.

'I know dear, it's horrible isn't it? Here you go,' She handed him the steaming cup of tea and patted his hand gently.

'Professor Dumbledore wrote to us and explained you will be staying for the rest of the summer which is lovely. I'm very sorry to wake you up so early but Ron and Ginny will be up soon and will no doubt be all over you so I thought now might be a good time to get you up to bed until that nasty cold has run it's course.'

Harry nodded and then sneezed noisily, smiling gratefully at Molly as she conjured over a box of tissues.

'Come on dear, lets put you up in Charlie's room for now. I can make a extra bed up in Ron's for this evening.'

Harry followed up her up the stairs, realizing he had travelled to Mrs Figgs and then the burrow still in his pyjamas. Mrs Wealsey led the way to the top of the house and a small room he hadn't been in before in the loft of the rambling house. She changed the sheets with a wave of her wand and tucked him back in before handing him his half finished cup of tea and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'How are you feeling dear?'she asked gently.

Harry shrugged. 'I'm ok. Bit of a sore throat and feel a bit hot but that potion helped.'

'Well, I'm going to put a charm on this door so if you need anything you only have call out Molly and I will hear, ok?'

Harry blushed, it felt strange to have someone looking after him when he was ill. The Dursley's would normally lock the room and not let him out until they were sure he wouldn't infect their precious Duddikins.

'Thanks Mrs ..erm.. Molly.'

Molly leant over and dropped a kiss on Harry's forehead. 'You're welcome dear. It's very lovely to have you stay will us.'

Harry swallowed nervously. 'I wanted to thank you Mrs.. Molly for, well for the hospital wing after the tournament.'

Molly frowned in confusion. 'Harry, I'm not sure I did anything...'

'You hugged me,' Harry said shyly. 'It's just,well, no one ever has before.. I mean no grown up has ever.' Harry trailed off embarrassed and then with alarm at the tears in Mrs Weasley's eyes. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just...'

Harry was cut off as the plump woman leant forward and pulled Harry into her arms, squashing him to her chest. After a moments surprise, Harry returned the hug enthusiastically, sighing in comfort as she rubbed circles in his back. It felt like they sat like that forever and Harry was aware he had tear tracks down his face by the time he sat back and rested against the pillows. She conjured over a bowl of water and a cloth and washed his face gently, making him cry all the more.

'All boys should get lots of hugs from their mums.'She said hoarsely; 'especially when they're poorly and I sure your mother wouldn't mind me passing on some of hers.'

Harry blew his nose noisily and allowed the older women to help him snuggle down in the bed and tuck him in. She dropped a kiss on his forehead and quietly snuck out, closing the door behind her. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the tears to fall freely. Tears for the parents he had never known, tears for Cedric and tears for everything he had been through over the last four years. It was hard to imagine just a few hours ago he had been stuck at the Dursley's, miserable and looking forward to nothing but more misery. Now he was in a cosy bed, with a hot cup of tea and people who really cared nearby. Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and for the first time since the graveyard, had no nightmares.

)O(

He woke to a whispered conversation that sounded like it was right by his ear hole.

'Mum'll kill you if you wake him up.'

'I'm just looking. I'm not to jump up and down on him.'

Harry smiled as he recognised Ron's voice. 'I should hope not; you weigh a ton.'

Ron jumped guiltily and then chucked himself on the bottom of Harry's bed.

'I knew you'd be awake. Are you al-right mate?'

Harry sat up and reached for his glasses, grinning happily at his best mate.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a cold. Hi Ginny.' The younger Weasley smiled, leaning against the doorpost.

'Hi Harry, we've just eaten some lunch. Would you like some? I can bring a tray up.'

'I should probably just get up. I feel much better.' Harry made to move the covers but was stopped by Ron's restricting hand on his arm and Ginny shakily her head violently.

'Seriously mate, you can't. Weasley house rules.' and added at Harry's confusion. 'Mum insists on nursing any family member to within an inch of their life. She has nowhere near finished with you!'

'I can't get up?' Harry asked seriously.

'Nope,' Ginny moved forward and started counting off things on her fingers. 'You have to be 1- free of fever, 2- no longer coughing, 3- have eaten at least three meals; and you didn't have breakfast this morning and didn't finish your tea so that means at least tomorrow morning before you can get up.'

'Unless you want to hear mums impression of a banshee.' Ron added seriously.

'You can get away with a runny nose and sneezing so long as you have met the first three rules.'

Harry looked between the two of them nodding seriously and burst out laughing. 'I love your family.' he said giggling as both of his friends went pink.

Ginny disappeared and came back with a tray of soup, sandwiches and pumpkin juice and Harry spent a happy hour catching up with his friends and nibbling at the food. After a while Mrs Weasley appeared with a couple of potions for him and a jug of water for his bed. She waved her wand at him and then frowned.

'38.7'

Ron and Ginny both stopped smiling immediately and Ron touched Harry's arm worriedly.

'Harry, that's a really high temperature. Are you sure you're al-right.'

'He will be just fine,' Mrs Weasley reassured her two youngest children. 'This cold was on the verge of turning into something more serious but we caught it in time. I think a nap would be a good idea though,' she said kindly as she cleared the tray away.

Harry nodded and swallowed the two potions before lying down and curling up on his side. He waved cheerfully as his two friends left the room, hoping to lessen the worried look on both of their faces.

Harry was asleep again in record time and didn't wake up until a gentle weight on the edge of the bed alerted him to the fact someone was in the room. He opened his eyes to find Mr Weasley sat beside him. The room was dark, lit only by a soft night light near the window.

'Hi Mr Weasley,'

'Arthur please Harry. ' the older man put Harry's glasses gently on his face.

'How are you doing there young man? Are you feeling better?'

Harry considered that. 'I feel OK. Really tired though.'

'I'm sorry I woke you but it's important you take these potions regularly.' Mr Weasley cast his wand gently and smiled. 'Much better. 37.8.' He handed each potion in turn to Harry and then a glass of water which Harry downed in one.'

'Are you hungry?'

Harry shook his head and then continued. 'I should probably try though if I want to get up the morning. It's 3 meals right?'

Mr Weasley chuckled. 'I see the kids have been filling you in on the house rules? Well between you and me Harry I think the chances of Molly letting you up tomorrow are very slim; irrelevant of how much you've eaten so don't force food down if you don't want it.'

'Is there a bathroom up here?'

Arthur nodded. 'Come on, I will show you.' He led Harry out of the room and down a small corridor to a small shower room. 'Charlie and Bill share this one and they have charmed it so it won't open for anyone when they go away. Little buggers won't tell me how to take the charm off.'

Harry smiled at the obvious pride in Mr Weasley's voice.

'I will leave you to it Harry. Give a shout if you need anything.'

Harry had a quick wash and used the loo before padding back to Charlie's room. He saw that the bed had been straightened and there were fresh pyjamas laid out for him that he changed into. He was just climbing back into bed when there was a soft knock at the door and Arthur came back in with a mug of hot chocolate.

'Thanks sir, that's great.'

Arthur sat back down on the edge of the bed. He had a mug of coco too.

'You've all been really kind Mr...I mean Arthur.'

The older man smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. 'I'm very happy that you get to spend the rest of the summer here Harry and please do tell us if there's anything you need. I wanted to talk to you about something if you feel up to it?'

Harry nodded and sat up a bit more, taking a big sip of his hot chocolate.

'Have you ever heard of 'The Order of the Phoenix'?'

Harry shook his head.

'Well, the order was set up by Dumbledore last time you-know-who was in power as a defence organisation to fight him. Molly and I were members last time, as were your parents and many other people. Now that he is back Dumbledore has started up the order again and he has apparently found us a new headquarters.'

Arthur paused and took a sip of his drink, apparently thinking about how to proceed. 'Dumbledore wasn't sure about whether we should tell you about the order as having information like that could put you at risk but seeing as you are staying here now we thought it was important that you know what is going on. I will be telling all our children tonight.'

Harry smiled gratefully. 'I appreciate you telling me. It's horrible being left in the dark about stuff.'

Arthur patted his arm fondly. 'Well, Molly and I are off to see the new place tomorrow and Dumbledore says he wants to introduce us to that dog that was with you in the hospital wing last term although why he is so keen for us to meet...'

'You're going to see Snuffles!,' Harry exclaimed excitably. 'Can I come?!'

Arthur chuckled. 'You, young man are going to stay here tucked up in bed until you have got rid of that horrid cold. Honestly, I don't understand all this fuss about a dog.'

'You will!' Harry said with a grin.

)O(

Harry could barely contain himself in the morning when Molly came in with a breakfast tray and potions and announced that she was going out with Arthur with a few hours and he was not to go bounding about the house whilst they were gone.

'Say hi to Snuffles for me won't you.' he said happily and Mrs Weasley sniffed impatiently.

'Yes, yes, I will say hello to the dog for you, although we will have important things to discuss today so..'

'Molly!' Harry said urgently, grabbing her arm. Mrs Weasley's face fell and she sat down on the bed, her hand going to Harry's forehead. 'What's wrong dear? Are you feeling worse?'

'No it's just important that you talk to snuffles for me. Tell him I miss him. Please,' he pleaded. 'I know you'll be busy but this is really important to me.'

'Oh Harry,' Molly leant forward and gave him a quick hug. 'Of course I will dear. I'm sorry if it sounded like...well of course I will say hello to the dog, to Snuffles for you.'

'and tell him that I really miss him.'

'I will tell him that you really miss him.' She promised seriously.

Molly left Harry eating his breakfast and walked slowly down the stairs, blowing her nose on a hanky quite loudly. When her husband asked what was wrong she promptly burst into tears and spent several minutes sobbing on his shoulder.

'That poor boy,' she hiccuped. 'He is so starved of affection that he couldn't bear the thought I might forget to say hi to the dog and tell him how much Harry misses him.'

Arthur patted his wife's back and sighed sadly. 'Maybe Dumbledore will let us bring the dog home with us.'

Molly perked up at that. 'Oh do you think so? Oh that would be perfect.'

)O(

Harry spent the morning curled up on the sofa chatting with Ron, Ginny and the twins who had signed the papers on a new shop yesterday and were very excited.

'We don't get the keys until November so we might still come back to school this year and open up next summer but we are still deciding.'

'That's great guys,' Harry said happily. 'I can't wait to see your shop.'

As soon as the twins were out of the way Ron jumped down on the sofa next to Harry and whispered urgently. 'Did Dad tell you about the order, and that they were going to meet..'

'Snuffles! Yes I know, your dad seemed really confused.'

Ron laughed. 'I heard Dad tell mum at breakfast that formally introducing them to a dog was the weirdest thing Dumbledore has ever done.' The both fell about on the sofa laughing and Harry ended up having an almighty coughing fit.

'You should go back to bed before mum gets home or she'll end up extending your sentence.'

Harry nodded seriously. 'OK but you have to make sure they tell me everything.'

)O(

Harry slept for few hours and was woken up by most of the Weasley kids bouncing into his room just before dinner time; including Bill and Charlie who he had only met once.

'What happened,' Harry asked hurriedly putting on his glasses and watching as the six redheads perched on windowsills, chairs and the end of his bed.

'We thought you'd like to hear about the order meeting. Bill and Charlie were there.'

'Yeah!,' Harry said with enthusiasm, reaching for a glass of water and they all sniggered.

'Well,' Charlie started. 'Dumbledore told us all about Sirius Black and how he was innocent of the charges against him and how you, Ron and Hermione rescued him in third year.'

'And we are seriously annoyed that you didn't tell us about that,' Fred said, punching his younger brother on the arm.

'Ow, geroff Fred, Dumbledore made us promise.'

'Anyway, Sirius has given the order his old family home as headquarters and his whereabouts are still top secret. They are not even telling most of the order as the aurors told want to know; something about a conflict of interests.'

Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. 'So you didn't get to meet Sirius today?'

The two older boys shook their heads. 'No 'fraid not, Dumbledore told us that he is your godfather Harry. I hope they get his name cleared soon for you. It would be great for you to have some family of your own.'

'Apart from us of course,' George added with a grin.

'What's wrong Harry, you seem a bit disappointed.' Charlie asked, touching Harry's arm lightly.

'Oh I just thought that Sirius might be at the meeting today. It would have been nice to know how he was doing. I've been worried about him.'

The older boy lay an arm across Harry's shoulders. 'Well worrying never did any good and Dumbledore's keeping an eye on him so I'm sure he's fine. That reminds me, mum made us promise we would tell you that she delivered your message to Snuffles.'

Harry and Ron both grinned broadly and Ron catching on quickly asked,

'Charlie, were there aurors there today?'

Charlie nodded. 'Yes, Mad eye, Tonks and Kingsley were there, why?'

'No reason,' both boys said together and then burst out laughing. Harry felt much better knowing his godfather was close by and that he had been able to at least say hi to him, even if it was just through a message.

'Well, if you two have finished grinning then mum says to tell you that Harry is allowed to come down for dinner if he feeling up to it and that Remus Lupin is joining us this evening.'

'Wicked!' Ron, Fred, George and Harry all said together in stereo.

'Now that's just creepy.' Bill exclaimed getting an answering nod from Charlie.

Harry pulled a jumper on over his pyjamas and bounced cheerfully down the stairs with the rest of the kids, enjoying the noise and friendliness of the burrow. Molly gave him a quick hug when he came into the kitchen and tskked at his bare feet, conjuring a pair of woolly slippers for him.

'Now go sit near the fire dear until dinner is ready. Remus should be here any minute.'

Bill and Charlie came to sit with him whilst the rest of the clan were given jobs to do in the kitchen.

'It seems like Remus was a popular teacher. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet him at Hogwarts. He's a bit grim in the order; all doom and gloom like Mad Eye.'

Harry smiled at Charlie, he really liked the man's sense of humour and directness.

'He wasn't like that at school. He was really nice and taught us loads of great stuff. He used to be a friend of my mum and dad's in school; he was the first person who told me any stories about them.'

Bill leant over the sofa and pulled a blanket over Harry's knees.

'Are you feeling better today. You still look a bit peaky.'

'Much better but my nose is running like mad.'

Bill laughed. 'My nan used to say that's the cold coming out and meant you were getting better.'

They were interrupted by a flash of green from the fireplace and Remus Lupin stepped out, his hand on the collar of a large scruffy black dog.

'Snuffles!' Harry yelled trying to fight his way out of the blanket and finding that the dog had dived onto the sofa before he could manage it. Harry squealed as he found himself being licked by a very slobbery dog that had him pinned down.

The adults all laughed heavily at the sight of Harry giggling like a toddler, failing completely to escape from the mass of limbs and tongue.

'Remus, shouldn't you get the dog under control.' Molly said pointedly. ' He seems a little wild.'

'Molly you have no idea?' Remus said with a smile and then turning to Arthur asked more seriously. 'Arthur do you have privacy wards on the burrow?'

'Yes but they're not activated. I could do that now though.'

Remus nodded, 'If you would.'

Arthur disappeared for a few moments to raise the wards and by the time he had returned, Harry had extracted himself and was walking through to the kitchen with a happy smile on his face and one hand buried in the fur of the big dog.

'Hi Remus,' he said shyly stepping forward to give his old professor a hug. Remus dropped a kiss on the boys messy hair.

'Hi yourself Harry. How are you feeling.'

'Just a cold,' he said choosing that moment to have a messy sneeze.

'So I see,' Remus said with a chuckle turning back to the rest of the Wealseys who were all gathered in the kitchen. 'Now that the privacy wards are up, I would like to introduce you to Snuffles properly.'

He glanced down at the dog who moved slightly away from Harry and smoothly changed into the six foot high form of Sirius Black. Molly squealed and everyone else jumped with the exception of Ron who stepped forward and gave the man a hug.

'Hi Snuffles, are you OK?'

'Hello Ron, it's good to see you again and yes I'm fine.' He looked at the rest of the wide eyed family and shrugged cheekily. 'I'm sorry about all the cloak and dagger stuff and not being able to properly introduce myself earlier at the meeting. Do you mind an extra guest for dinner Molly?'

Molly bustled and visible pulled herself together. 'Of course not Sirius, welcome.'

Sirius grinned and pulled Harry back into a hug. 'Urgh, you're all snotty.'

'You're all slobbery as a dog so we're even.'

Sirius grinned at his godson and let him lead him to the table. Dinner was a very noisy, happy affair with Remus regaling them all with tails of the mischief they got up to in school. He had everyone in stitches. Harry still in his pyjamas spent most of the meal leant into his godfathers side and Sirius ate his entire meal one handed, the other arm planted firmly around Harry's waist which made Molly's eyes water up every time she noticed.

Harry couldn't ever remember feeling so content and safe and even the regular coughing and sneezing fits couldn't dampen his mood. It was nearly ten 'o'clock when Sirius essentially brought an end to the meal by insisting that Harry go to bed.

'I'm not tired,' Harry protested. 'I've been asleep for days.'

Sirius smiled and gave his godson a big hug. 'Harry, you've been getting steadily warmer and warmer for the last hour. You need to go rest. I promise I will visit again soon.'

Molly smiled at the obvious concern, delighted that she could add another person to the list of those looking out for young Harry. 'Why don't you go tuck him in Sirius and I will pack up some of these left overs for you and Remus to take home.'

'Yeah, like a doggie bag,' Fred said causing his twin to fall about laughing. 'Get it? A doggie bag.'

Harry walked up the stairs with Sirius in silence, more happy than he could ever describe to have the man here. Sirius waited in Charlie's room whilst Harry brushed his teeth and used the bathroom and then he jumped into the bed, letting his godfather pull the covers up around him and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

'Will you really come and visit again Sirius?'

The older man smiled, smoothing Harry's hair back from his face. 'As often as I can, I promise. I'm very close to you now and as long as it isn't too dangerous for you I can visit often. Once you're well, you can come visit me as well if you like?'

'That would be great!,' Harry sat up and gave the man a big hug. 'This has been the best two days of my life.'

Sirius returned the hug fiercely and then pushed Harry down. 'Now go to sleep brat! I will see you soon.'

He walked over to the door and then smiled back at the green eyed boy before turning out the light and quietly closing the door.

Harry sighed happily and listened to his godfathers footsteps until they faded away. This was turning out to be an awesome summer.

)O(

A/N - I am undecided as to whether I should continue this or not. I wanted to show Harry what a normal family is like when someone is ill but can see possibilities for this story.

An abundance of reviews may pursuade me to continue ;-)


End file.
